supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doppelganger/Roleplay Archive1
Link could not fight the monsters that surrounded him. He considered it to be murder, killing his fellow villagers even in this twisted state. "Epona!" he called, and the horse galloped over to him. They fled into the dark forest.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC "This is anyoing!" growled Ridley. His wings were freezing. He fell to the ground. Iggy and Servine ran up to him. "Are you ok, dude?" asked Iggy. "Yea, you follow Link. I'm a tought fighter." he repiled. "You nearly killed Jiggly and Sky when fighting Mr.Gigi Haxrous." muterred Iggy when he and Servine were far away following Link. ✰WolfStar✰ It was winter, and the winters there were extremely harsh. There was a blizzard and Link was forced to take shelter in a cave. He lit a fire for himself and Epona. "What do we do?" she asked. Link shook his head. "I don't know." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Iggy and Servine came in. "We're going to help. I may not be from Hyrule, but truly I care about all the smashers. You'll listen to me after what happened last time? Rember, the denity's dreaded mask? trust my warnings next time." growled Iggy. "Ice beats Grass, but I don't care. I need some good fights after cleaning up Ditto slime." said Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ "You shut the (beep!) up," growled Link to Iggy. "You don't understand anything from this world." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "Who cares." growled Iggy as he made the fire warmer. He and Servine fell asleep. ✰WolfStar✰ "Then you have no right to speak. You think you are so smart, but you have no idea how anything works, only in your own, senseless world," said Link, calmly yet bitterly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Iggy repiled. ✰WolfStar✰ Link threw Iggy out into the snow. "Coward," he said. "Grow up." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Iggy didn't care. He was fast asleep. ✰WolfStar✰ Monsters surrounded the cave. Link and Epona ran deeper into the cave. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Servine followed.... Iggy woke up and ran for his life. ✰WolfStar✰ The tunnel sealed behind them. "Crap..." said Link. He drew his sword and Epona stood behind him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Servine was ready to battle. Iggy was running around screaming like a 5 year old for his life. ✰WolfStar✰ The cavern filled with water and the cave floor retreated. Soon, they were in at least a hundred feet of water. Something circled the three from the depths.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT DA HECK????" Screamed Servine and Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ Epona saw the monster and started to panic. "Calm down," said Link to all three of them. A giant shark leaped out of the water an narrowly missed eating Iggy. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was F.R.E.A.K.E.D out more than he ever had. "WERE GOING TO DIE!" screamed Iggy. "Stop acting like a (beep!)Ing idiot!" exclaimed Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Link reached into his poket and took out a blue colored mask. This allowed him to breath water and have the swimming skills of a fish. He dove into the water and waited for the shark to get closer. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Servine was easliy living because grass DESTORIES water. Iggy was swimming happily. "Thank god he's swimming, I rember he was scared by a goldfish." muttered Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Servine began to drown as the water level rose higher and higher. "Would you fight already?" shouted Link as he slashed at Megalodon, the giant shark. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot the shark. ✰WolfStar✰ The bullets deflced off of the shark's skin and fired back at Iggy. Link slashed at the shark's stomach and it started to bleed. It tried to bite Link, but he swam away swiftly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Keldeo wondered what was going on inside the cave. He ran in and swam into the water. He killed the shark with secert sword. "Not very effect, but dies!" laughed Servine, barley alive. ✰WolfStar✰ Link slapped his forehead as the shark bit Keldeo's leg. Link swam to it's face while it was distracted and slashed at it's eyes. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "It didn't die?" asked Keldeo. He had a broken leg. ✰WolfStar✰ "You never even wounded it," said Link, calmly. He drove his sword into the Shark's eye deep enough so it cut his brain. The shark died and the room returned to normal. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Keldeo fainted... ✰WolfStar✰ A pokemon trotted into the cave. He wasn't sure where he was. He was exploring this land, but didn't know why everyone was a monster. He trotted up to Link and the others, but the door close behind him. "Hello," he said to Link. "Um, hi," Link replied. "I'm Colt, do you know where I am?" he asked. "You are in Hyrule, an sadly, in the Cave of Nex," replied Link. Colt looked down at his hooves. "What is that?" he asked. Link didn't want to worry the pokemon, so he said "We should keep traveling. We must reach the end of this cave." Colt nodded an the group entered the next room. The doors then closed and the room became pitch black. Colt looked frightened and couldn't see in the darkness. The darkness was so absolute, that even Link could only see a faint outline, but yet he saw many blood red eyes starting at him. He was ready to strike. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT DA (BEEP!)!" yelled Iggy. "Idiots..." ''thought Servine. "You curse to much." said Keldeo to Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ Link knew what it was right away. The creature seemed to stand up in the darkness. It stretched out it's arms and lifted up it's head. It let out a horrifying scream and then slashed at Link with it's claws. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) WolfStar's three charters gulped. ✰WolfStar✰ (Don't say your user name in a RP) "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" he growled at them as he charged at Lumina Mille. Colt and Epona were already attacking it. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:42, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot lighting at it, Servine used Grass Pledge and Keldeo used Secret Sword. "It's called Secert Sword? I thought it was Sacred Sword!" said Keldeo. "STOP TALKING ABOUT MOVES AND GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE TO FIGHT (BEEP!)ING LUMINA MILLE. YOUR UNLESS RIGHT NOW KELDEO!" screamed a very mad Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ The monster only responded to close range attacks and was not injured by Servine, Iggy, or Keldeo. Colt was about to get hit, but Epona pushed him out of the way. "Be careful," she said in the language of horses. Colt understood her and nodded. Link ran at Daemone Lumina Mille and started to cut it appart. It shreiked in pain. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:48, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Nice moves their dude." said Keldeo. Servine and Iggy looked at each other. ✰WolfStar✰ "Fight! Or I sware I will let it rip out your eyeballs and color them red with your own blood," said Link, remembering the stories from when he was a kid. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy puched Lumina Mille. ✰WolfStar✰ The giant monster tossed Iggy across the room like he was a rag doll. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy landed perfectly on his feet. "Jumping off cliffs pays off sometimes." he said. Keldeo ran right up to it and used secert sword. ✰WolfStar✰ (Iggy is suicidal 0_0) Epona spotted four lanterns on the walls of the cave, but the walls were smooth and the lanterns were to high up for her or Link to jump. She told Link about the lanterns and he nodded. "But how am I supposed to light them?" he asked. "I can help you, sir," said Colt. "How?" Link asked. "Through the power of speed and the angle of reflection, sir," Colt replied. Link nodded and gave Colt a match which he carried in his mouth. Colt stepped back and took a running start into the first wall. He jumped up and his four hooves landed about midway up the wall. He then pushed off and used the perpendicular wall to light the match as he passed parallel to it. The match was lit by the time he reached the lantern, so the lantern was able to catch on fire. Daemone Lumina Mille shrunk back at the bright light from the lantern. Colt then proceeded to light all four lanterns in the same manner. The darkness lifted from the area and the demon vanished. The door in front of them then opened. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Wow this is getting creppy..." said Servine and Keldeo. "OH YEA!" screamed Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ The group left for the next room. The doors closed but no monster appeared yet.... (I have to think XD) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) (How about a dragon?) Keldeo was bored. ✰WolfStar✰ (No, that's too, um, stereotypical.) "Never let your guard down," said Link. Tiny spiders swarmed the floor and a vast forest suddenly appeared. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ridley had secertly followed Iggy and Servine. The door behind them opened and Ridley came out. His wings were frozen soild. ✰WolfStar✰ The door closed behind Ridley and would not open again. Link felt eyes watching him, but he couldn't see anything.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy looked around. "Come out, monster." he growled. ✰WolfStar✰ A web struck Iggy and glued him to a tree. A giant spider revealed itself. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ridley growled. He tried to fly up but he couldn't due to his wings. Keldeo and Servine charged at the giant spider. ✰WolfStar✰ "You idiots!" shouted Link. Arachne bit and piosoned the two pokemon. Link mounted Epona and she ran around to the back of the spider. Link dismounted and charged at the spider while she was distracted. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:29, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ridley tossed the same posion he had used on Snake, the one with garlic. "Why does it smell so bad?" said Servine. Keldeo pointed it out. "Really, the thing to cure posion is made with garlic. Poop." said Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Arachne was already defeated while the three were talking for so long. "Next time, I'm going to let teh next boss kill you if you don't help me," said Link. The jungle and the dead spider vanished and the next door opened. Link, Epona, and Colt entered the next room. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Servine, Iggy, Keldeo and Ridley were ready to fight. ✰WolfStar✰ Lava began to flow into the room. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy jumped up onto a rock. He drew his bow, ready to shot any new enemey. ✰WolfStar✰ A snake-like monter slithered out and the terrain became like that of an erupting volcano. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:29, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Keldeo hit it with Focus Blast. ✰WolfStar✰ The focus blast reflected off of Incendium's scales back at Keldeo. Link looked arround the room. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) "Wait, water will hurt it! Water beats Fire in both Pokemon and Real Life!" exclaimed Iggy. "Quick, Keldeo and Colt are both water and fighting types. They can probaly take it out!" exclaimed Servine. "Da Stranger House?" asked Ridley. Ever since watching a video, Ridley always said 'Da Stranger House?' when he was confused. "White 2." muttered Iggy. Keldeo used aqua jet. ✰WolfStar✰ ** Incendium dodged the attack. "You have to be smarter than the monster," said Link. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 02:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Keldeo went at Incendium when he wasn't looking. (WHITE 2!!!! Srry about not being on. It's awesome. Beat Skyla XD) ✰WolfStar✰ Incendium's scales deflected the attack. "Look at the location that you are fighting in," said Link, leaning back against a wall. There were several cracks in the rocks surrounding them. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:49, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot lighting. ✰WolfStar✰ "Are you really that slow?" asked Link. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:59, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Iggy held up to sword accted to his fists. ✰WolfStar✰ Link struck his forhead. "Look arround you. Notice the rocks," he said. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 01:54, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Iggy kicked large rocks at Incendium. ✰WolfStar✰ The rocks reflected off of Incendium's scales. Link sighed. "Colt," he said. "I need you to launch water at the stalagmites above Incendium's head." He nodded and did so. The rocks fell and punctured Incendium's scales. Colt finsihed it off with Aqua Jet. The monster was defeated and the next door opened. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 02:02, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Ridley turned into Meta Ridley. (Aqua Jet fail for my sammerout) ✰WolfStar✰ Link entered the room and so did the rest of the group. The doors closed; it was the final battle. The monster that they were about to fight was Ciphra Spes, the monster of "no hope." It took the form of whatever its enemy feared the most. The fighters were under the illusion that they were alone an only the monster was there. It turned into a horrible snake-like monster with huge fangs, Serpentus the demon snake. He was utterly terrified. For Keldeo, it turned into Aeterna Glacies, a dragon goddess with all the powers of the pokemon he feared, Kyurem. The monster then sealed Ridley's wings together and made him fall under a trance that he was unable to turn into Meta Ridley. It then took the form of Oblitus Sol, the dragon god of death and autumn. It then appeared as Flamma, the demon fire horse that looked just like the fire type pokemon, Rapidash. Epona and Colt were kept out of the fight and watched their friends fight under the monster's spell. That alone was fearful enough for them. Link's fears were not as materialistic as the rest of the group had been. He was under the illusion that he was in the Ordon Village. He was sitting under the tree where he would guard the sheep. He looked around. He was confused and had no idea how he got back home and how everything was back to normal, for it was so realistic. He stood up and saw Ilia run up to him. She was smiling and laughing happily. Then, all of a sudden, fire and darkness surrounded him. He saw the slaughtering in the Game of Death, the soldiers who died under his command at the Ambush Battle, everyone who he couldn't have saved and who he though lost their lives because of him. The heaviest burden was on his shoulders to carry an incredible power with him for the rest of his life, and also the pain of all those who died and he felt like he should have saved them. He cringed at the sight and felt utterly helpless. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 02:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC Iggy was angry, big time. He had to face his stupid fears of stuff, episly Roy and the dark. Servine was crying out loud while Keldeo tried opening the door and Ridley got M.A.D. Iggy tossed an arrow, but missed dew to his fear growing. ✰WolfStar✰ Flamma surrounded herself in flames and ran at Servine. Serpentus tried to drown Iggy in sand that he could form at will. Oblitus Sol tapped Ridley's left leg and death slowly began to creep into his body. Aeterna Glacies breathed frost and ice at Keldeo. Link cringed and closed his eyes. Blood and corpses were everywhere in his vision. "I can't take this anymore!" he shouted. He drew his sword and ran as fast as he could into the center of the room. Suddenly, Ciphra Spes appeared and Link slashed at it with his sword, enraged. The spell was shattered and Link saw free. The monster appeared weaker than it was before. Epona and Colt ran out to help Link, weakening the monster even more. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 14:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Iggy faced out. He shot arrows at Serpentus. "Take that on!" yelled Iggy, as he jumped up kicking the monster with his feet. "Sweet right? Sand doesn't fully scare me. And sand should be Morton until new super mario bros.wii. Plus, your just a freak-face!" he cried. ✰WolfStar✰ Serpentus bit down on Iggy's shell. Flamma burned Servine badly. Aeterna Glacies froze Keldeo. The death creepy up to Ridley's chest and he couldn't move. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Iggy barley filt it. (For once, Iggy's acctly battling XD) He sliced Serpentus with a sword. ✰WolfStar✰ The serpent died and Iggy was freed. Flamma stompped Servine to the ground and Aeterna Glacies bit Keldeo on the neck. Ridley was inches to death. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) (I'm sorry. I had to gtg REAL quick.) Iggy ranw ith swords to the monster taking on Ridley. ✰WolfStar✰ "Iggy, you can't help him" said Link. Iggy was slashing at the air arround Ridley. "He has to fight on his own." Flamma crushed Servine under her hooves. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish''']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive